Madison's Mystery Crush
by Chococat
Summary: This is a... ficcy about Cardcaptors. Madison has breans, but they don't work very weel. her stupidness has lead her to believe that Sakura is a boy, and she gets Mei Lins help to try and get Sakura. Of course, Sakura thinks yuriness is bad.


It was recess

It was recess. Everyone was playing outside. Sakura was playing hand games with her friends, Li was not there, Mei Lin was going to the bathroom, and Madison was sitting in a corner of in the yard. She was thinking of something, that she knew would be a problem, a really big problem. She liked someone in her class, but she didn't know how to tell the person. She was trying to think of a way to tell him. She wanted to find someone to help her go right out and tell him. But who?

"Hi Mei Lin!" she said when she saw Mei Lin come back outside.

"Uh, hi Madison." Mei Lin said.

"Uh, well, I was hoping you could help me."

"With what?"

"I like someone. I'm not telling you who, but I was hoping you could help me find a way to tell him."

"Well, you could always just walk up to him and say 'I like you'."

"But maybe you could help me think of a more creative way to tell him."

"Well…um…okay, but don't get mad if I can't think of a way."

"Okay, the bell just rang, we should go back to class."

Mei Lin and Madison both went back inside, then followed by Sakura and her friends. 

It was art class. The art teacher told everyone to paint something they really liked. Madison couldn't think of anything to paint. Then, she thought, and she started painting. It was the person she liked. He had brown hair, dark eyes, and didn't sound very much like a boy. It was hard to draw exactly what he looked like. A kid who just got into the class who was sitting next to her looked at the painting. Since she didn't know anyone very well yet, she didn't go "Hey everyone! Come look at what Madison drew!" or, "Hah ha ha ha ha! Madison drew a boy!" but said, "Hey, that's a really good painting, uh, what's your name again?"

"Madison." She said.

"Oh."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Your welcome."

Madison kept on painting. She was really happy with her work. Maybe she could show it to him to show how much she liked him. 

Madison and Mei Lin met up with each other while they were walking to school. Mei Lin took a different street that day so she would end up where Madison was walking. "So, Wasn't I supposed to help you with your problem?"

"Hi Mei Lin! I didn't think you would come this way."

"Well I am. And, I've got a perfect way to get you with this mystery boy you like! Do you have a hamster?"

"No. I used to, but I bit his head off."

"Oh…now it won't work."

"Why do you need a hamster?"

"I thought you could give him a hamster. But that won't work."

"He doesn't have any pets. His parents are allergic to fuzzy animals."

_Then why does he still have Kiro?_ Madison thought. _Kiro is fuzzy, so why is he allowed to keep him? Oh yeah, he keeps him away from sight to everyone but Lee, Mei Lin, and Me._

Mei Lin and Madison keep walking. Soon they get to school.

"Bye!" "Good bye!" "See ya soon!" "Hey get over here! Remember our play-date?" People were saying good-bye to each other. Madison was fiddling with a paper clip when Mei Lin ran up to her with a piece of paper in her hand. "Hi Madison!" she says, slapping her hand on Madison's back. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Hi Mei Lin. What is it?"

"Look at this!" Mei Lin said, shoving the paper into her face.

" Hum…_School play_…_Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_…_Sign up now…Play starts on April 23, 2001_…are you sure this will work?"

"Of course I'm sure! All you have to do is make sure he enters the play to, and make sure he gets the part of the prince. If you can get that to happen, you to kiss, and pretend you really liked that-not like you didn't-but follow him around everywhere saying 'Wasn't that play fun?' 'You know, I just noticed, you're _really_ cute!' and 'Wanna come to my house tonight?' Stuff like that. I'll help!"

"Okay…but this better work."

"Come on! Lets sign up!"

Madison and Mei Lin Went to the auditorium and Madison signed up for the play. "You're signing up to?" Madison asked, as Mei Lin wrote her name on the piece of paper. "Yeah. Of course. How would I be helping you if I don't? I have to watch what's going on. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"Hey! You kids! Schools over! You're supposed to go home!"

The vice principal walked in with a red face. 

"Hey-what's up with your fffcfeehhhh-" Mei Lin tried to say, while Madison tried to keep her from getting in trouble, had her hand over her mouth.

"H-Hi M-M-Miss, Hehe, v-vice p-principal lady sir. Uh, w-we were just s-s-signing u-up f-f-for the play, uh sir. Ah, hehehe…"

"Oh, well then I guess you can go, but next time, I'm telling your parents."

"Okay, uh, bye."

Both girls ran off, laughing like crazy. Tell their parents! Why would she go and do that? Its useless, telling on them just cause they stayed at school for a minute long.

"Night Mom!" Madison says, walking upstairs into her bedroom and going to sleep. Unfortunately, she forgot to brush her teeth, get into her pajamas, have dessert, and say goodnight to her dad. So, she had a miserable night.

"Good morning," Madison said to no one, yawning and glaring out the window, which let her view what weird stuff was out the window, like a man dressed in a monkey suit running down the street screaming 'I am a moron!' very proudly. She didn't bother to change her clothes, cause she was already wearing them, and went to take a bath like she did every day. Much to her surprise, she left the bathroom with a very wet body topped with very wet clothing, cause she didn't notice what she was doing all morning, cause she woke up to early, and made her to tired to think about a change of clothing.

Soon, Mei Lin and Madison met up with each other at school. "Hey, Madison," Mei Lin asked, "how come you don't hang out with Sakura anymore?"

"Well, I donno."

"Oh, cause, you guys are really good friends and all, so I wanted to know why."

_Guys? Sakura's the_ _only _guy_ of the two of us, so why is she calling_ me _a guy_? Madison thought. 

"Oh, Madison, I think auditions for the play are today, we better go!"

Mei Lin grabbed Madison's hand and ran of with Madison trailing behind her. When they got to the auditorium, they, and other people, practiced for the part they wanted. Madison's secret love was there to. He was rehearsing a part for Snow White! But he's a boy! Why would he want that part?

Sakura was saying a line for the part she really wanted. Snow White. Then she glanced over at Mei Lin and Madison, practicing right next to each other. She had noticed they are always together, since a few days. She walked over to them. "Hey, since when are you two friends? And how come you aren't paying any attention to me Madison? Whats going on?" Sakura asked, as her white hat fell off, and a guy in a black suit ran by, picked it up, and ran away.

There was a big silence, then Madison spoke up. "Me and Mei Lin became friends over the last few days, and I thought I spended all my time with you, and thought I should spend a little more time with my other friends for once. Don't worry, I'm still your friend." Madison said as Mei Lin hit herself on the head with a school computer just for the fun of feeling harmed and having glass in her ears.

"Oh…okay…well I'll be seeing you."

"Bye-bye increasingly large idiot!" Mei Lin shouted as Sakura left to practice for the part she wanted. "Oh, and if either of you see my hat, will you give it to me?" Sakura asked. "Sure!" They both said.

"Ring! Ring!" Someone was running down the halls ringing like a bell like he always did cause school was over and afterward got detention for disturbing the classes. Mei Lin decided to walk home with Li that day, cause everyone had to come to school, even if they have a deadly disease that noone knew about yet. That was the rule. So Madison walked home with Sakura. "Hey, Madison?" Sakura said. "Wanna come to my house to do homework?"

"Sure. I'd love to!" Madison replies.

Madison and Sakura walked to Sakuras house. They both sat down at the kitchen table and started their homework. A few hours later, they were almost done with there homework. This just proves that they're both stupid.

"Hey Sakura? I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Well, I kinda, like you. A lot. To much to be friends with you, ya know, love you?"

"Madison."

"What?"

"Are you the most insane person ever? I'm a girl!"

"You are?"

"Yes! You mean you didn't know that?"

"I thought you were a boy."

"I'm a girl."

"Oh, sorry."

"Crazy…"

"Well, I guess I fell in love with the wrong gender. You look so much like a boy, ya know, with that short hair an' all."

"Whatever."

Madison left. She decided she wanted to finish her homework at home. 

"Hi Madison!" Mei Lin came running up the street to where Madison was. 

"Hi Mei Lin."

"Did ya tell your secret boy ya liked him?"

"Yeh, but he turned to be Sakura. I thought she was a boy. She looks so much like one."

"What? You mean, I helped you try to find a good way to impress this 'boy' of yours, and he turns out to be a she? It seems there will be a pounding in your future."

So, Mei Lin beat up Madison in the middle of the hallway before class as they walk into the school when the bell rang and got herself suspended for two week and she had a celebration cause she got to stay home. Also Madison learned the difference between boys and girls. Mei Lin started following Li around everywhere again, and Sakura now and forever thought Madison was crazy. 

**The End**

  



End file.
